A Magical Time
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Chad and Marina Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Magical Time**

Marina looked in the mirror to make sure her hair looked just right. She smiled at her reflection and adjusted her hair again. Kelsey had told her not to worry about it, but she still was. She looked down at her legs, she still couldn't get used to them, but then again Chad said the same thing when he came under the water. He was cute as a merman and a human. Marina had been certain that her Dad wouldn't have approved of them together, especially since she was to take the throne after her Dad, but he had been very supportive of them; it probably had something to do with the Triton incident.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

She turned around as Chad came in, "Wow, you look beautiful."

Blushing she looked down, "Thank you."

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yes. I just have to take my suitcase out."

"I already got it in the car."

"Thank you."

Smiling he reached his hand out to her, "Ready?"

"Yes."

Chad helped Marina get in the car and the two headed out to the airport. They were going to be flying to his parents' who lived in New York. After getting to the airport Chad grabbed their suitcases and the two went into the airport. They checked in and then sat down to wait.

"So, we'll be alright flying right?"

"Yes. The planes were built by people who know what they're doing; it'll get us there safely."

"Alright."

Soon enough they were called to board the plane. They got in and sat down in their seats. Since Marina was right next to the window, she kept looking out the window as they got higher and higher. "Chad, how can people feel so safe so high up?"

"Because they trust the airplanes. If you don't want to look out of the window you can pull that thing down."

"No, I want to see."

"Okay."

Finally after they pulled into the airport they picked up their luggage and Chad got the car he had already called to rent. As they began driving Chad grew more nervous. What if his parents didn't like Marina? He knew that was ridiculous because she was one of the sweetest girls he knew, but, he couldn't help but wonder if his parents wouldn't feel the same way. And to spring the surprise on them at the last minute, maybe that wasn't to smart either. He looked over at Marina who was shivering, "Don't worry the car will finish heating up."

"I know you said it would be cold in New York, but this is cold."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

As Chad stopped at a stoplight he took off his jacket and handed it to Marina, "Here use this, it'll give you more warmth."

"Thank you." She said smiling at him but then her smile faded into a look of concern, "But won't you be cold?"

"I'm warm enough now, until the car heats up all the way."

"Okay thanks." Marina put the jacket over her legs. Chad had said that Christmas was a magical time, but she didn't see what was magical right then. She kept looking outside at the snow with it gently resting on the trees and covering buildings in a soft, gentle way, "It's really beautiful in its own way, you know since there's no color."

"Yeah, it has its own beauty."

"Is that why you moved away from here?"

"No, actually my parents just moved up here a few years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I came up here and had Christmas with them a couple years ago."

"That must have been nice."

"Yeah, it was."

They continued with the drive, which the car did get warm enough for Marina to take off the coats. She and Chad talked the entire way up.

After pulling into the driveway they quickly exited the car with Chad grabbing their things and Marina helping with some of it. Marina got up there first and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes the door was answered by someone who had to be Chad's Father.

"Chad! You got here safe." Turning back inside he called out, "Dear, Chad is here." He turned back to Marina, "And who might you be?"

Marina smiled realizing where Chad got his smile from, "I'm Marina."

"Well nice to meet you. Come on in, it's called out there."

As they came in Chad's mother came up, "Chad, you're here." She pulled her son, who was taller than her, into a tight hug. After releasing him she looked at Marina as Chad and his Father started to bring the suitcases up the stairs, "Who are you?"

"I'm—"

"That's Marina Mom." Chad called from the stairs.

"Well I'm so pleased to meet you. You can call me Terri and up there is my husband Tim."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"Let's take that coat off and bring you over to the fireplace."

When Chad and his Dad came back downstairs they found the two women sitting by the fireplace with mugs in their hand. Terri looked at the men, "Come sit down, we brought you some too."

Chad took a seat next to Marina while his Dad sat next to his Mom. He picked up his mug and drank some of the hot chocolate. Marina leaned closer to him, "It's really good. Who would have thought?"

He smiled at her. They all talked for a bit longer and then had dinner. After dinner was over they were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Once the movie was over Chad cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, there's something, I—we, want to say."

"Yes." His Mother said smiling at him, she already looked excited.

"Marina and I are engaged."

All at once his Mom nearly bounced out of her seat and over to Marina pulling her into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

By then Chad's Father had also stood up and was shaking hands with his son, but with a look in his eyes asking for an explanation.

"Where's your ring dear?" Terri asked looking at Marina.

"Chad just asked me yesterday. I have it upstairs."

"Oh, well, why don't you go get it?"

"Okay." And with that Marina disappeared upstairs leaving his parents looking at him.

"So, is this the girl you met while with Lightspeed?"

Nodding Chad looked back at the stairs and then his parents, "Do you like her?"

"Yes we do. But…"

"I know I didn't bring her earlier, but I wanted to ask her."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. There's something else you have to know about her that you can't tell anyone else."

"What is it?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"Yes of course we do."

"She's a mermaid."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before anything was spoken, "She is?"

"Yes. But she can turn human for a certain length of time and I can turn into a merman."

Chad went on and explained all that had happened. By that time Marina had gotten back downstairs his parents were used to the idea. After more congratulations were said the parents went to bed leaving Chad and Marina alone on the couch.

"I like them."

"They like you."

"You were worried?"

"A little yes. With the mermaid thing and such."

"Oh, but they're okay with it."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Marina leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Marina closed her eyes as she leaned against Chad, he had been right, Christmas was a magical time of the year.


End file.
